Stray Dog
by Nesferia
Summary: The story of a certain stray dog .
1. OC Profile

OC Profile :

 **Name** : Ferid ( which means unique in Arabic ) Bathory . ( His name may be the same as the character from Owari no Seraph but that's the only thing that they share ) .

 **Gender** : Man .

 **Age** : 21 .

 **Nicknames** : Golden Magician , Strongest Human , Stray Dog , Lady Killer ( although he denies it ) .

 **Classification** : Human ( and it'll probably never change ) , Sorcerer , Researcher .

 **Family** : None . His mother is deceased while his father his unknown . No siblings .

 **History** : Born in Hungary in a very poor village , he didn't seem to have a single relative since birth . He was the offspring of a prostitute mother who died after giving birth to him and an unknown father , due to his lack of relatives he was taken into a nearby orphanage where he grew up while being severely oppressed by both other children who were afraid of him because of his heterochromia , and people who worked there who used to look down on him . After being thrown away from that place at the age of seven , he lived his live by moving from place to place for about five years , struggling daily just to survive until he met an old man who later became his teacher and taught him how to read and how to write among many other things , including the different ways to win over a lady's heart ..

 **Likes** : Reading / Experimenting with Magic / Bitter food / Silence / Dogs .

 **Dislikes** : Arrogant and Presumptuous people / Chocolate / Stupid People .

 **Abilities** :

 _Sacred Gea_ r :

 _The Book of Wisdom_ : It has the form of a large book that allows its wielder to draw knowledge from the world's memory , by using this book , one can learn spells and techniques that were lost through time . If a person other than its rightful wielder attempts to read it their mind would be fried due to the sheer amount of information flowing into their mind .

 _Balance Breaker_ : It allows its user to reach a higher state of existence for a certain amount of time which allows him/her to do things that would normally be inconceivable .

 _Magic related abilities_ : Elemental Magic ( Fire / Wind / Earth / Water / Lightning / Light / Darkness ) , Lost Spells ( Spirit Summoning / Spirit Magic ) , Mind Manipulation , Probabilty Manipulation , Curse Manipulation , Ilusion Manipulation , Regeneration , Karma Based Magic , Tarot Reading ( Through the use of tarot cards , he can gain insight into future situations ) , Time/Space Based Magic , Spiritual Tripping ( Allows the user to effect someone's perception and enter their mind , then create illusionary weapons that can cause real harm , it's a very dangerous spell since even legendary class weapons can be created ) , Healing Magic , Compression Magic ( It allows the user to compress the attacks of his enemy thus severely weakening them ) Foresight ,

 _Physical Abilities_ : Immense Strength / Speed / Endurance .

 _Intelligence_ : Extremely High , he's also very wise and mature for someone his age .

 _Appearance_ : Ferid is a very attractive , and tall young man (6'0" or 180cm ) in his early twenties with a lean yet well built body, he has short blond hair and his most interesting trait are his heterochromatic eyes , his right eye is blue while his left one is purple .

 _Personality_ : He is shown to be cool headed , kind and caring but he can also come off as very intimidating and manipulative when the need arises . Ferid also has the tendency of appearing at unexpected moments , his presence completely unnoticed by others until he reveals it .

He also comes off as a very mysterious and charismatic young man , his true intentions are never revealed unless he reveals them himself and it is said that nobody truly understands him , he also tends to attract a lot of females without actually trying nor anything and is a lady killer though he denies it .


	2. Chapter 1

_Beep! Beep!Beep!_

 _* Ferid POV *_

The sound of his alarm clock woke him up . After turning it off , the young man slowly opened his eyes . They were different in colour , his right one was blue while his left one was purple , it was the work of a certain disease called heterocromia , it resulted of either an excess or a lack of melanin , it wasn't dangerous at all since all it did was to change the colour of the iris in the case of the young man or the colour of the hair and skin in other ones .

The young man in question was Ferid Bathory , he was twenty one years of age . He was also good looking , very good looking . He had beautiful blond hair that was long enough to completely cover his forhead but not long enough to reach his shoulders , and was currently wearing a blue yukata that was tightly enveloped around his tall and lean yet well built figure .

" .. That's right .. I'm no longer in England " He said as he stepped out of his ridiculously large bed , heading towards his bathroom .

 _( Time Skip )_

After showering , and wearing some stylish clothes - that didn't do much to hide his perfect body - and after taking a light japanese styled breakfast that he prepared himself he decided to go out of his mansion in order to explore the town that he recently decided to live in : Kuoh Town , it was a very normal town that you would find everywhere except for a single detail , it was governed by two devil heiresses . Yes devils exist , as well as the many other supernatural beings and all the different mythologies that people believe to be mere legends . But that fact isn't known to the most humans .

While walking and drawing a mental map of the city , someone bumped into the blond man , he was a boy that looked like he was in his mid teens , he had brown hair and light brown eyes and he was wearing a school uniform , the young adult could tell that it was the uniform of Kuoh Academy as it was the only highschool in town .

" I'm sorry sir ! " Said the young man while bowing

" It's not your fault I wasn't paying attention either " Said the blond while faintly smiling .

" Wha ?! " ' That guy is even more good looking than that pretty boy kiba ! ' thought the brown haired while looking at the other youth for the first time .

The blond boy merely raised an eyebrow at the younger boy's reaction .

" Sorry I gotta go I'm late ! See ya later mister ! " He said while running " By the way I'm Hyoudou Issei ! "

" Nice to meet you , I'm Ferid Bathory " Said the blond boy while smiling .

" Ferid Bathory huh , well he doesn't exactly look Japanese .. "said Issei to himself while running towards his school .

' That boy has something strong sealed inside him , it was most likely a sacred gear , it also had a draconic feeling , it must be a decently strong one , it seems that coming to this city will be more interesting than I originally thought ' Said Ferid to while thinking about the young man .

* Sacred Gears , they are artifacts with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the many benevolent gods that watch over humanity , they were created as a part of the system created by those same gods to enact miracles on earth , it is said that many of the people who had their names etched into history were most likely Sacred Gear possessors , also , only humans or human hybrids can possess these artifacts and if a supernatural being wanted to obtain them they would have to extract them trough a certain ceremony that will result in a certain death of the holder .

' Him possessing a dragon type Sacred Gear is obvious , I wonder how the devils will react , I'll have to keep an eye on that boy ' Thought the young man while continuing his walk .

 _( Time Skip )_

 _* Issei POV *_

I was walking home when a super pretty lady with great oppai approached me .

" A-are you Hyoudou Issei-San ? " She said while blushing

" Y-yes and you are ? " Said Issei while undressing her with his eyes ' She's so cute ! And she has amazing oppai ! ' he thought .

" E-Excuse me , I'm Amano Yuuma , is Hyoudou-Kun seeing anyone right now ? " She said while looking away

" No , why ? " He said

" Great ! Then would you like to become my boyfriend ? " She said happily .

" B-Boyfriend ... Wait is this a prank ? " Said Issei

" Prank ?! No ! I've seen Hyoudou-Kun take this road many times before and I fell in love with him .. Hyoudou-Kun I love you please go out with me ! " Said Yuuma shyly

" YES ! " Instantly said Issei ' There's no way I'd say no to her ! She's so cute ' he thought .

" Aah I'm so happy ! are you free next Sunday ? " Said Yuuma

" Sunday .. ? Yes I'm free but why ? " Said Issei

" Why ? Because we're going on a date silly ! " She said while covering her mouth with her hand and laughing cutely

" Date ?! Yes I'm defenitely free ! There's no way I wouldn't be free ! " Said the brunet

" Ufufufu .. Ise-Kun is funny " She said

" Ise-Kun ... ?! " He said shocked

" Can't I ? " She said seemingly sad

" NO IT S NOT A PROBLEM CALL ME WHATEVER YOU WANT " He said

" Then call me Yuuma " She said happily

" Sure Yuuma-Chan ! " He said exciteed ' Man I can't believe that I got such a cute girlfriend , Matsuda and Motohama will be jealous as hell when they learn about this ! ' Said Issei in his mind

" Well then , I'm going home , see you next Sunday Ise-Kun ! " Said Yuuma while going in the opposite direction .

" Yes ! See you next week ! " Thought Issei happily .

What both didn't notice was that they were being watched by a crow , the bird narrowed its eyes then flew towards a certain mansion .


	3. Chapter 2

_**Please go easy on me guys**_

* * *

 _* Ferid POV *_

" Amano Yuuma or Ama no Yuuma can be translated as Heaven's Evening Daze . She'll most likely try something on Hyoudou-Kun at sunset , but still , something's off , Azazel the leader of Grigori is said to be obsessed by Sacred Gears , there's no way he'd order his subordonates to kill a holder without any reason .. Looks like I'll have to follow them around . " He said .

\- Grigori is an organization created by Azazel , a twelve winged fallen and the angels who fell with him , their name means " The Watchers of the Children of God " , its members inculde the fallen angels , exiled exorcists , and sacred gear users scouted by the organization . It's one of the three main factions in the supernatural world alongside the devils and the angels .

 _(Time Skip : Sunday)_

 _* Issei POV *_

While on my way to my date I received a weird leaflet from a weird girl wearing a bat cosplay , I couldn't throw it at the moment so I put it in my pocket . I'm currently sitting on a bench at the park waiting for Yuuma-Chan , as I was worried about being late I came one hour earlier before , as I was waiting I heard a voice :

" Oh my , isn't this Issei Hyoudou-Kun ? What are you doing here ? " I began looking for the source of the voice until I felt something poking my shoulders , I turned around and saw the attractive blond man that I met last week .. Wait since when is he here ?! I didn't notice him at all ..

" Oh .. Bathory-San right ? I didn't notice you at all .. " I said looking at him

" Well , I'm not really surprised you could say that I'm quite good at hiding my presence , anyway , putting that matter aside . Are you waiting for a girl? " He said smiling

" Euh ?! How did you know ? " I asked suspiciously ' And what the hell does that mean " good at hiding your presence ?" You're so freaking handsome that you could melt ice you damn pretty boy '

" Well .. You're all dressed up " He said , still smiling .

" Oh right .. " I said , and before I knew it , as we continued chatting an hour passed . ' Time sure is flying nowadays ' I thought until I was interrupted by a melodic voice ..

" Ise-Kun ! " Said my girlfriend Yuuma Amano as she came running to me

" Yuuma-Chan ! " I said happily

" Did you wait long ? " She asked

" No I just got here too , I was just chatting with Ferid Bathory-San here , he's a person I met last wee" Said Issei before stopping ' Wait ? Where is he ? He was just here .. ' thought Issei

" Ferid Bathory-San ? Are you okay Ise-Kun ? Maybe it's a ghost fufufu " She said laughing slightly

" Hahaha .. maybe " I said still not convinced and slightly afraid ' Wait .. He's not a ghost is he ? ' I thought

And thus , our date began .

 _* Ferid POV *_

' A ghost huh .. ' I said slightly amused .. ' But still , I'm not even hiding I'm still sitting there .. Putting Hyoudou-Kun aside to think that the fallen angel didn't notice my presence just because I used a little Senjutsu is quite surprising .. I wasn't even doing it seriously , that means that she's eiter just a footsoldier or I'm a genius at using Senjutsu . Well it's both actually ' I thought . ' Oh now that I think about it , the devils did give him a leaflet huh ? Do they plan to let him die ? If I remember correctly the symbol on the leaflet is the one of the Gremory Family , one of the remaining 34 pillars of hell , they're even well known to be kind to their servants .. were those rumors false after all ? ' I asked myself while frowning

( _Time Skip : Sunset )_

" Ise-Kun , I really enjoyed our date today " Said Yuuma while mysteriously smiling

" Me too Yuuma-Chan " I said , happy to see that she enjoyed our time together .

" Ise-Kun , there is something I want to do to celebrate our first date . Can you listen to my wish ? " She asked

' No way .. Is she going to ask me to kiss her or ... NO WAY WILL SHE LET ME TOUCH HER BOUNCY AND BEAUTIFUL OPPAI ? ' I thought Excited

" Yes , of course " I said

" Thank you , then . Will you die for me ? " She asked me

" I didn't hear you quite well .. Could you repeat that please ? "

" Will you die for me ? " She said still smyling

She says it while smiling ..

Her words don't make any sense ..

 _ **FLAP**_

Suddenly , two huge black wings appeared from her back

" What ?! " I shouted

Her eyes suddenly turned cold

" It was fun . The short time I spent with you I mean . It was like playing with a little child " She said

Both her voice and her eyes were cold .

I was scared .

Suddenly , a spear made of .. light ? appeared in her hand

She lifted it and was going to throw it at me until ..

" Stop right there . " Said a voice I somewhat recognized .. It was Bathory-San !

" ?! What are you doing here human ? " Asked Yuuma slightly surprised by his sudden apparition ' I didn't feel him at all .. ' thought Yuuma .

" Just taking a walk , can't I ? Fallen Angel-San . "

Fallen Angel ? What is he talking about .. Wait , now that I look at her she does look like an angel , just that she's evil and her wings are black .

" Hoo , so you know what I am .. even though it greatly pains me to hurt someone as good looking as you , I don't have the choice seeing as how you're a threat to my kind " She said seemingly sad .

What the hell are they talking about ? ' Thought Issei '

" Hurt me ? Well if you want " He said .. bored ? " Hyoudou-San , don't worry I'll explain everything to you when it'll be over " He said to me while smiling

" ... " I just nodded to him .

" What are you talking about ? You'll both die tonight " Said the Fallen

She then threw the light spear that was in her hand at Bathory-San and then ...

Nothing happened .

Her spear shattered when it came in contact with him .

Both Yuuma-Chan and I were shocked

" What ?! .. How can it be ?! You're just a lowly human ! " She cried as she summoned another spear and threw it at him again , she repeated this again and again for about twenty times , at the end she was obviously exhausted and she ultimately collapsed and the result ?

Nothing . Nothing happened to him at all , Bathory-San just continued looking at her with bored eyes as the spears she threw at him shattered . Every single one of them .

" Well , now that it's done and that you know cannot do anything against me , can we talk ? " He said to her .

" ... " She just looked at him with fear in her eyes .

" There's no need to be afraid I'll just ask some questions and I'll let you go afterwards ."

" .. Really ? " There was some hope in her eyes .

" Really " he said " Firstly , what's your name ? Your real name . " He asked

" Raynare .. " She said weakly

So her name's not Yuuma-Chan but Raynare ' Thought Issei

" Well then , Fallen Angel Raynare-San , who asked you to attack Hyoudou Issei-Kun here ? " He said as he looked at me .

" .. It was Azazel-Sama " She said after some reflection .

" Lies . Azazel is said to be obssessed by Sacred Gears , there's no way he'd order his men to kill a potential Sacred Gear holder without any reason . " He said as he shook his head

" Azazel ? Sacred Gear ? " Asked Issei obviously confused .

" Don't worry , as I said earlier I'll explain everything you need to know later " Said Bathory-San to me as he smiled

I just nodded

" Raynare-San , usually you receive orders directly from Azazel right ? Was it him who gave this order ? " He said as he threw a glace at the fallen who fell for quite a while now - She fell down when she was exhausted , remember ? - pun intended .

" We received the order from Azazel-Sama , he first asked us to just watch Hyoudou Issei then the order was changed and we were asked to eliminate him . " She answered

" Who changed the order ? Was it Azazel ? " Asked the blond man

" Now that I think of it it wasn't him no ... No way ?! were we tricked ? " She asked , obiously panicking

" Calm down .So who gave you that order ? " He asked again .

" It was Kokabiel-Sama , why ? " She responded .

" Kokabiel huh .. Isn't he well known for being a warmonger since ancient times ? It seems that you and your little _team_ were tricked " He said to her

" Wha ?! How did you know that I wasn't alone ? " She said obviously shocked

' So there's more of these " Fallen Angels " thought Issei '

" Why would I tell you ? " He said as he raised an eyebrow " Anyway , just leave before the devils notice that something's up " He told her .

" ... You'll let me go just like this ? " She said like she couldn't believe it

" Well , I already told you that I'd let you go if you answer some of my questions , right ? " He said as if it was nothing big " Also , you and your friends should contact Azazel and confirm your orders with him "

Raynare nodded to him then went away in the sky with her wings , but not without giving a last look at the mysterious human.

" Now then , Hyoudou-Kun , before I explain everything to you as promised , would you mind giving me the leaflet that's in your left pocket ? " He told me smiling

" How .. Nevermind at this point something of this level isn't all that impressive " Said Issei ' I mean he knew what was in my left pocket but hey , that's nothing compared to " Fallen Angels " right ? '

After taking the leaflet with the weird symbol from me , an amethyst light began gowing from his hand and directly went into the piece of paper , immediately after that , a red circle with lots of weird symbol appeared on the ground .

Out of it a certain figure appeared , it was someone I knew very well , no it was a figure that every single person going to my school knew , she was the top idol of the school ...

" Rias Gremory-Senpai ?" Said Issei

* * *

 **P.S : Issei will be smarter , and also stronger since he'll be trained by my OC .**

 **Let's talk about the harems :**

 **Issei's Harem : Rias Gremory , Asia Argento , Koneko Toujou , Kunou , Kiyome Abe , Kuroka , Serafall , Gabriel .**

 **Ferid's Harem : Himejima Akeno , Sona Sitri , Kylse ( A tsundere dragon princess taken from Sekai no Owari no Encore ) , Fear/Fia ( An Onee-San type Archangel taken from Sekai no Owari no Encore as well ) , Elise ( A former demon lord , taken from the same novel as the two former ) , Yasaka .**

 **P.S : I'll make a special chapter where I'll introduce Kylse , Elise and Fia .**


End file.
